You Make Me Feel Like: A  Victorious FanFic
by MitchiChanLovesPocky
Summary: Andre always had feelings for Tori even though he puts up with the botherly facade. Can he admit his feelings during an act? One-shot


You Make Me Feel Like: A Victorious FanFic

by McLP

Summary: Andre always had feelings for Tori even though he puts up with the botherly facade. Can he admit his feelings during an act?

A/N: And another one is done...and another done...another one bites the dust...

Andre watch Tori from the corner of his eyes as she pace back and forth on the stage. She was wearing a sparkling red one piece dress with red pumps, her hair and make-up was done to perfection. In all, she look good and ready but the nervous reaction she was giving off didnt make her feel any confident in tonight's performance.

"Dont worry Tor," Andre reassured his friend. Tori stop in mid-pace as she realize what she was doing, her cheeks turn in a faint tinge of pink as she look around for something to do. "We're going to do fine."

"Yeah, I know." she spoke in a hush tone.

Andre did feel bad for her though. Tori had a pretty tough week in school plus the time she put into the performace at a new night club. All they had to do was play the popular song by CobraStarship and thats it. Andre knew the lyrics by heart along with the music. He was also confident that Tori knew her parts as well along with the moves. They practice at every chance they get. Now it was opening night and Tori's was more nervous then ever! Andre was worried about his friend that he cares deeply about.

He couldnt admit his true feelings to Tori after their years together because well it didnt seem apporiate at the time. She just broken up with Beck due to the fact that he still hold feelings with melodramatic Jade. Tori then began to swear off dating any other guys for weeks which turn into months. No matter how many guys try to make passes at her she rejected them firmly. Andre was mad at his best friend for not even trying to hold on to the best damn thing that ever happen to his life. Tori was indeed perfect. She had the voice, the talent, and the right moves. She was beautiful, caring, and benevolent. Something that Jade couldnt be even if she tried. Andre admits it, he hang out with Jade before but her reactions and her issues was just too much to bare or handle. Andre dont know what makes Jade so special that Beck have to keep crawling back to her.

She was a bitch in heat! Andre angrily shuffle around the music sheet that he can play in his sleep to get his mind off of Tori's break-up. He sneak another glance at the Latina as she nervously put a strand of hair behind her ear. She caught Andre's stare as he quickly blush going back to shuffling his music sheets mumbling the lyrics to appear that he was getting ready. When Tori's eyes left him, she walked to where the dancers were strecthing out, Andre let out a sigh in relief.

He couldnt admit that he had a thing for Tori Vega. Everyone knew how close they are but not close like they suspect the two to be knocking boots in a sense. They have always thought the couple as being brother and sister lost at birth. It was shown greatly when they are together and even when performing. The chemistry between them was excellent. They work very well together even when under-pressure. But something was bothering Tori tonight and Andre pray it has nothing to do with Jade and Beck coming. Andre invited Beck of course even though he still holds a bit of a grudge while Cat automatically invited Jade. The two is not together but remain friends due to their acid realtionship.

"Whee! Only 5 minutes!" Cat squeal causing Andre to scatter his papers everywhere. He put a hand to his heart as he tried to stop it beating from out of its chest. He shot Cat a 'are you sane?' look while Cat tilted her head in a childlike manner. The smile then reappear on her face as Andre began to pick up his sheets.

"I guess you're ready to go, Little Red." Andre pointed out trying to hide the annoyance in her surprise announcement. He swear that someone needs to put a bell around the girl's neck so that he can hear her before seeing her. Once he pick up his sheets, Cat never left her spot where she stood and scared the living daylights out of Andre. She was wearing her outfit for tonight since she was one of the dancers to perform with Tori. Cat beam like a everlasting sunshine as she began to giggle abit making Andre raise his eyebrow. Cat was always werid like that if not indifferent. Even after all these years spending with the girl, she seems to always leave a impression on him that she may be a bit ditzy at times but she tends to hide whatever that is really bothering her. Andre have to give it to her though. Through threapy and her family. There's no surprise that Cat acts like way without a damn good reason.

"I'm so exicted like a little girl in a candy store!" she let out another glass-shattering squeal as she began to do a little dance. "How about you Dre? Excited and you want to get some candy?"

"Um, yeah. Sure." Andre agreed, only raising his eyebrow a little bit higher then usual. Only Cat would make him question things about her. Alot of things and he dont know where to start. "Hey, Cat. Do me a favor and pass on the message to Tori." The red-head girl nodded and bounce, literally, to where Tori was standing talking to the rest of the dancers which were another girl and two boys. Once, news have reach the girl she went into a panic state much to Andre's dislike.

Tori instantly rush to the center of the small stage to quickly straighten out her dress, fluff her hair, and grab the microphone in her hand. She shot Andre a smile, a smile that he knew too well that sent him off the edge. He didnt need dirty thoughts in his head right now as he force himself to return the smile. The manager came to the back and signal them they have 2 minutes. Andre quickly waved the dancers over as the got into their spots behind Tori. Tori face look both ready and not ready at the same time if that was even possible. Andre began to play a few keys as the lights dim down. People that were already in the club conversations seem to die down as the curtain began to rise up and Tori put her best game face on. A single bright light focus on her as Andre began to play the first few keys off of his eletric keyboard.

_Na Na Na Na Na  
>Na Na Na Na Na<br>Na Na Na Na Na  
>Na Na Na Na Na<em>

Andre then began to sang the first verse of the song while Tori did a little dance with her shoulders and arms keeping her eyes on the crowd.

_Girl I've been all over the world  
>Looking for you<br>I'm known for taking what I think I deserve  
>And you're overdue<em>

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio_  
><em>In that bright white noise<em>  
><em>What I been missing in my life<em>  
><em>That I been dreaming of<em>  
><em>You be that girl<em>  
><em>You be that girl<em>  
><em>You be<em>

Then the dancers began to surround Tori as she belt out the chorus as the dancers began to do their practice routine flawlessly. Andre had to admit he was pretty impress with Cat.

_Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

Tori held out her microphone as the crowd began to sing-along with her. The dancers even joined in as well . Andre kept his eyes now focus on the beaming Tori as she looks like she was having a blast. Guess all that pre-set up jitters have left her body. He couldnt help but smile seeing how comfortable she is. She was going to be a smash hit by the end of the night.

_You make me feel that  
>Na Na Na Na Na<br>You make me feel so  
>Na Na Na Na Na<br>You make me feel that  
>Na Na Na Na Na<br>You make me feel so  
>Na Na Na Na Na<br>You, you make me feel that_

It was Andre vocals up next as Tori made her way to him as she stand by his side while the dancers took center stage now. Two light were now focus on them. Tori also did a little sleazy dance by shaking her hips the right way to keep the guys in a trance and boy, Andre was under her spell but he had a performance to focus on.

_Get a little closer to me girl  
>And you'll understand<br>'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need  
>Well, then I'm your man<em>

_And if I listen I can hear you through my radio_  
><em>In that bright white noise<em>  
><em>What I been missing in my life<em>  
><em>What I been dreaming of<em>  
><em>You be that girl<em>  
><em>You be that girl<em>  
><em>You be<em>

Tori then stop her dance as she put the mircophone back to her mouth as she sang like her life depended on it. Pumping a fist in the air as the dancers on stage repeat the same action while the others clap getting the crowd exicted as they dance, clap, fist-pump, or sing-along.

_Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

Tori lean close to Andre as they sang a part together. Her brown eyes staring into his. He just love the way she just shines in front of him. She can only shine this way with him and it made him feel special that he can do that to her.

_Ooh  
>Everything you know I'm flipping upside down<br>Take you 'round the world  
>You know I like it loud<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

The dancers really began to steal the show as the two males began to break dance while Tori and Andre kept singing.

_You make me feel that  
>Na Na Na Na Na<br>You make me feel so  
>Na Na Na Na Na<br>You make me feel that  
>Na Na Na Na Na<br>You make me feel so  
>Na Na Na Na Na<br>You make me feel, oh  
>Na Na Na Na Na<br>You make me feel that  
>Na Na Na Na Na<br>You make me feel so  
>Na Na Na Na Na<br>You make me feel, oh  
>Na Na Na Na Na<em>

Then the lights dim as the dancers stand frozen in their spots as Andre and Tori belted out their lyrics.

_Put your hands up  
>Put your hands up<br>Let the lights drop  
>Let the lights drop<br>Make my world stop  
>Make my world stop<em>

Then the lights turn off of them for a few moments as the dancers moved out of their frozen spots. Andre took the time to study Tori's smiling face. She look like she couldnt stop giggling or having so much fun in the performance. Her smile was contagious as Andre found himself smiling but staring at her with much love in his eyes.

_Na Na Na Na Na  
>Na Na Na Na Na<em>

Tori hit the notes just right adding her own moves into the mix that Andre didnt predicted. It didnt throw off the show but put a more little to it then he had plan. He also like that about Tori. Always coming up with something that totally catches him off gaurd. Then everybody began to sing the chorus one last time. This time the whole crew put everything that got into this. Something to make the crowd remember them.

_You make me feel that  
>Na Na Na Na Na<br>You make me feel so  
>Na Na Na Na Na<br>You make me feel that  
>Na Na Na Na Na<br>You make me feel so  
>Na Na Na Na Na<br>You make me feel, oh  
>Na Na Na Na Na<br>You make me feel that  
>Na Na Na Na Na<br>You make me feel so  
>Na Na Na Na Na<br>You make me feel that  
>Na Na Na Na Na<em>

Everbody began to cheer and clap for them, there were even shouts of encore. Tori look at Andre as he hold her hand, instead of taking a bow with her. He pulled her close and catch her lips with his. Tori was tottally surprise. The crowd then began to make a new noise as Andre continued to press his lips against Tori's. And the surprising thing was that she didnt pull away.

**-Fin-**


End file.
